


Barely Breathing

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Monster of the Week, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Isaac doesn’t know why Stiles seems to attract danger, but it definitely means constant vigilance when they patrol together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Stiles/Lydia/Isaac
> 
> Nonnie, I’ve never written this triad before, and the song that came up on shuffle was a bit unhappy, but I hope I managed to pull it off for a happier take! Hope you enjoy! Teeny Fic #23
> 
> They say bad things happen for a reason  
> But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding
> 
> Breakeven by The Script

 

“You’re going to have to let me take you to the hospital,” Isaac says, trying to remain calm but unable to stop staring at the blood that’s covering Stiles’ hand. “Your breathing is pretty ragged right now.”

“Of course it is, Isaac. I’ve been stabbed in the chest by some clawed creature that’s killed a half dozen hikers in the past week,” Stiles snaps, his tone sharp but Isaac isn’t offended. Not when he knows it’s coming from pain and frustration.

“I ripped its head off,” Isaac points out helpfully, “so it won’t be killing anyone else.”

“Good for you.” Stiles grimaces as he trips on a tree root. Isaac catches him before he can fall, his fingers brushing against the sticky blood that’s still trickling out at a rate that concerns him. “Thanks.”

“What? I can’t let you fall and get fuck knows what in the wound. You’d just get an infection and then Lydia would have my balls for a new necklace because you got hurt worse,” Isaac says, deciding that distraction is probably the best course of action right now. If he can get Stiles back to the Jeep, Lydia can take over since neither of them can refuse her.

“Nah, she’d make earrings.” Stiles huffs a laugh, leaning against Isaac a little more as he takes another ragged breath. “But I think you’re safe. She likes your balls where they are, after all.”

“If I remember correctly, _you_ like them more than she does,” Isaac murmurs, ducking down to brush a kiss against the top of Stiles’ head. He makes it quick so he can totally deny doing it but it makes him feel a little better anyway.

“I think it’s probably a tie,” Stiles mutters, his heartbeat racing a little faster as he puts pressure on the bleeding wound. “She’s gonna kill me if this wound doesn’t, you know?”

“No, she won’t.” Isaac focuses and leeches some of Stiles’ pain, wondering how mad Stiles would be if he just picked him up and carried him so they could get to the parking lot faster. It would probably be madder than he wants to deal with unless he starts thinking the injury is getting worse. Stiles already has that whole ‘I’m human’ complex, and they have a fun bickering about it a lot, but there’s always an underlying annoyance in Stiles’ voice that lets Isaac know he does find it frustrating that he’s just a human when everyone else seems to be special.

“Yeah, she will.” Stiles snorts, stopping suddenly and sucking in a breath so quickly he sounds like he’s hissing. “She warned us not to go searching on our own, and she told us she wouldn’t help us if we got into trouble. She’s still pissed that we fucked after school while she was at the student council meeting, so you know she’s going to be so mad at me for getting clawed.”

“She’s not pissed about us fucking, dumbass.” Isaac listens to Stiles’ heart, to his breathing, and he studies the wound. Well, as much as he can see in the darkness of the forest. “She’s just jealous that she missed watching. You know how much she enjoys the show.”

“Lydia’s never jealous. Pissed off, yeah, but not jealous.” Stiles looks at him, and Isaac can see that his face is pale, sweaty, and his eyes are a bit dazed. “She knows she’s our queen. She snaps her fingers, and we do her bidding.”

“You like to argue with her and force her to get bossy, so I don’t think the whole ‘do her bidding’ thing is entirely accurate,” Isaac says, moving his hand over Stiles’ forehead. He’s got a low fever, which Isaac figures isn’t good. He’s been volunteering at the vet, but Stiles isn’t a puppy even if he kind of acts like one sometimes.

“Gotta keep her on her toes, Isaac. She likes the challenge,” Stiles murmurs, his words slurring just a bit. “Takes her mind off Jackson and broken hearts.”

“Stiles, she isn’t with us as a substitute for Jackson.” Isaac strokes Stiles’ cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of his jaw. “Yeah, maybe it started as a distraction because he left her and broke her heart, but she’s really into us. Trust me. I’ve got the super senses, remember?”

“Do trust you,” Stiles says, blinking up at him. “You’re an asshole with ridiculous fashion sense, but you’re _my_ asshole.”

“Says the biggest asshole at Beacon Hills High,” he mutters, watching the way Stiles starts to sway. “Fuck it. You can just be mad at me. I’ll make it up to you with a lot of blow jobs.”

“Not now, Isaac. Can’t get it up,” Stiles slurs, patting Isaac’s cheek, his fingers dragging down Isaac’s mouth. “Later. You can blow me later.”

“Good to know.” Isaac moves quickly, picking Stiles up but trying to be careful of the injury. Now that he’s holding him, the scent of blood and sour is stronger than ever, and he starts running.

“Gotta be the fucking hero, don’t you?” Stiles whispers, hanging on to Isaac’s shoulders as he runs. “Stupid wolves with their stupid powers.”

“Isaac! What the hell happened?” Lydia’s voice is shrill and loud, interrupting before he can point out that he likes being Stiles’ hero.

Which is probably good because that’s not something he should probably admit anyway. Sure, he and Stiles started fucking after the whole kanima drama and the Erica and Boyd running away bullshit that took half the summer trying to find them. And, sure, they sort of drifted from having pretty awesome dislike sex (it was never really hate but more extreme dislike) into something with emotions they don’t really talk about, and then Lydia became part of their relationship before school started because she needed something to take her mind off her broken heart when Jackson left for London.

And, yeah, that’s even become something emotional now, to a point that the whole school knows Lydia’s got two boyfriends who also fuck each other, and no one better say a damn thing or else Lydia will go after them. She’s much scarier than a werewolf when it comes to high school hierarchies. They don’t really talk about the emotional shit, but they all knows it’s there, and it works for them. The three of them make sense, in a way, and their pack doesn’t really judge.

Seeing Lydia freaking out in the parking lot makes Isaac feel guilty because he should have done something more to protect Stiles, should have taken the claws himself, but Stiles had fucking shoved him out of the way, always willing to step in front of danger to save someone he loves. Isaac looks at her and tries to find the words to say all that, to explain that it’s his fault, that she should be mad at him, not Stiles, but Lydia isn’t having any of it.

“I don’t know what happened, but stop looking like a guilty puppy who got caught peeing on the carpet,” she says curtly, running up to them and looking at Stiles. “You look like shit, and we’re taking you to the hospital _right now_.”

“No hospitals,” Stiles whines, burying his face against Isaac’s neck. “You know I hate hospitals.”

“I know you do, but maybe you should think about that before you go off and get yourself hurt.” Lydia brushes Stiles’ hair back from his forehead. “You’re losing a lot of blood, and I can hear you breathing from here. You sound like Scott pre-bite when he lost his inhaler. It’s _that_ bad. Understood?”

Stiles blinks at her and sighs. “Yeah, understood. Hospital it is.” He reaches his hand out and touches her face. “Maybe it’ll give me another sexy scar.”

“I’m going to stop telling you that I find your scars sexy if you’re using that as encouragement to go obtain more,” Lydia says, digging Stiles’ keys out of his pocket. She looks at Isaac, eyebrow arching. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. I killed the thing, but not before it got Stiles.” Isaac almost whines when she reaches up to rub his scalp. He feels some of the guilt slowly fading away. “He’s so damn stubborn, Lyds.”

“Yes, he is,” she agrees, leaning up to brush a kiss against Isaac’s jaw. “But we love him despite that unbecoming trait, don’t we?”

“We do,” Isaac whispers, looking down at Stiles, who has gone quiet because he’s slipped into unconsciousness. “He’s going to be okay.”

“Of course he is.” Lydia opens the passenger side of the Jeep and helps him climb in, balancing Stiles on his lap because Isaac can’t let go right now. Not until he knows it’s fine. Lydia kisses Stiles’ forehead, whispering something against his skin before she straightens up. “You’d better buckle up. We don’t have a lot of time, and I’m planning to break every speed limit between here and the hospital.”

“I’ll hold on tight,” Isaac promises, shifting Stiles’ body and tightening his embrace. He can hear his heartbeat, can hear him breathing, and Lydia’s not screaming in warning, so he knows Stiles is going to make it through. This time. He’s just going to have to do what he can to make sure they don’t keep ending up in this situation. Between him and Lydia, maybe they can make Stiles realize he’s loved and him getting hurt, or worse, would break them.


End file.
